Electrochemical cells comprise a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte interposed therebetween. The electrochemical cells are often defined as liquid or solid cells and this refers merely to whether the electrolyte interposed between the anode and the cathode is a liquid or a solid. Solid electrochemical cells are well known in the art and present many advantages over conventional liquid batteries such as improved safety features, lighter weight, etc. Non-aqueous lithium electrochemical cells are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,487, 4,668,595, 5,028,500, and 5,441,830.
The anode is typically comprised of a compatible anodic material which is any material which functions as an anode in an electrochemical cell. Such compatible anodic materials are well known in the art and include, by way of example, lithium, lithium alloys, such as alloys of lithium with aluminum, mercury, nickel, zinc, and the like, and intercalation based anodes such as carbon, WO.sub.3, and the like.
The cathode comprises a compatible cathodic material which refers to any material which functions as a positive pole (cathode) in an electrochemical cell. Such compatible cathodic materials are well known in the an and include, by way of example, manganese dioxide, molybdenum trioxide, sulfides of titanium and niobium, chromium oxide, copper oxide, vanadium oxides such as V.sub.2 O.sub.5, V.sub.6 O.sub.13, LiV.sub.3 O.sub.8 and the like. The particular compatible cathodic material employed is not critical. When the electrochemical cell is a secondary cell, then the compatible cathodic material employed is one which is capable of being recharged (e.g., LiV.sub.3 O.sub.8, V.sub.6 O.sub.13, MoO.sub.3, and the like).
Composite electrode refers to cathodes and anodes wherein the cathode is comprised of materials other than compatible cathodic materials and the anode is comprised of materials other than compatible anodic materials. Typically, the composite electrode contains a polymer which acts to bind the composite materials together and an electrolytic solvent. Composite electrodes are well known in the art. For example, a composite cathode can comprise a compatible cathodic material, a conductive material, an electrolytic solvent, an alkali salt, and a solid matrix forming polymer. Similarly, for example, a composite anode can comprise a compatible intercalation anodic material, an electrolytic solvent and a solid matrix forming polymer.
In order to enhance the overall current produced by solid or liquid batteries, it is conventional to employ several electrochemical cells in a battery. When so employed, the current from each of the cells is accumulated so that the total current generated by the battery is roughly the sum of the current generated from each of the individual electrochemical cells employed in the battery.
One method for accumulating the current from individual electrochemical cells is by using a current collector attached to the cathode or the anode of the electrochemical cell. Typically, the current collector is a metal foil or a conductive plastic which is coupled to other current collectors in the battery so that the current generated by each cell is collected and accumulated over all of the cells. Thus, the total current generated by the battery is a summation of the current generated by each of the electrochemical cells employed in the battery minus whatever current is lost due to resistance in the current collector. To minimize resistance, a large contact surface area between the current collector and the electrode is employed. Current collectors are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,752, 5,011,501, 5,441,830 and 5,464,707. Notwithstanding the benefits of using current collectors in electrochemical cells, metal foil current collectors often do not adhere well to the surface of composite electrodes. This inevitably reduces the performance of the cell and battery.
This invention is directed to the discovery that formation of a layer of electrically-conducting metal oxide to the surface of the metal current collector provides a means to improve the adherence of the composite electrode to the current collector.